forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 0.9.0
Version 0.9.0 - FoE big version bump Dear Community, Thanks for being a part of this great game that we are all here trying hard to achieve. As you might notice in some additions and changes in the changelog, they come because of you, because you helped us test and notice where some of our weaknesses are. You will see both new features and old features that are recreated or just a bit changed, but all done because we and you saw a need in it being done. As you also notice, we are doing a version bump in to 0.9.0, we are getting closer to that 1.0 that we are working so hard to achieve. If you have ever played Tribalwars, this is similar to an update as 7.0 or 8.0, in how huge the update is, therefore we also need your help to test it, please report any bug, as usual in the bugtracker. The update will take place on Thursday the 22nd of March. Please note, due to some drastically changed balancing, you might end up with '''negative population! To solve this, you have to build a few more residentials and maybe remove some other buildings. ' '''New Battle System' The current battle system has been completely replaced and re-build from scratch. Why would we do this? Well, the current system is with no doubt good, but simply not good enough. It currently limits our expansion capability and it eats a lot of time for maintenance. Also the battle interface has been overhauled as well, as we feel it does not cater to our needs enough, even the AI has been improved upon players wishes. We would like to ask you for your consideration as the system will be brand new, and it will possibly have a lot of room for improvement. However this small step backwards in the development now, will reward players and developers alike in the future, as we will then have a very stable combat platform. New Military System The current military system has been redone as well. This means there has been a change in the current way you recruit and store military units. Our intention with the military buildings was always to have them as a fixed asset in the cities. We noticed that some players built mass military units and then deleted all the military buildings, which, we think, may not be an optimal balance. The new system is as followed: Each military building is able to hold a set amount of units via "slots". Each slot is occupied by one unit. You get the first two slots for free, while the other slot will cost coins and supplies. There is 5 slots per building(each building can potentially hold 5 units). You are able to recruit and heal your units from this screen. If they perish, you have to recruit new units or revive them with diamonds after the battle. New Population Balancing The military system change above also requires us to change the balancing of the population. The population costs for military buildings, production buildings and good buildings will use more population and the residential buildings will offer less population. Due to the military building population cost increase, the military units themselves will no longer affect the population(units cost no population). More about the balancing in the last section of this post. New Expansion System You no longer get your expansions in the inventory. All expansions are now put in to an "Expansions tab" in the building menu. From here you can place your expansions that you have available. The Premium expansions from the tech-tree have been taken out and are now placed here instead. The unlocking price has also been adjusted, they no longer cost coins to unlock in the tech-tree but this coin cost has now been moved to the tab. The Expansion tab holds 3 options, Normal Expansions, Victory Expansions and Gold Expansions. - Normal expansions hold all expansions you got from the tech-tree, campaign map or elsewhere. These can be placed for a certain coin cost or via diamonds. - Victory Expansions can only be bought for Medals (More about medals further down). - Gold Expansions are now the premium expansions that before were available in the tech-tree and can only be bought with diamonds. Trade It is now possible to trade with players and NPC's. You need a lot of goods? Well you no longer have to gather all of them by yourself. Trade with players for a forge point per transaction or use the NPC's that offer you a good for quite high ratios, thieves you would call them, good salesmen they call themselves. Messaging system You can now message other players via the message menu. Write messages and read past conversations or so ongoing. Mail from the menu or click the mail icon on a player in the neighborhood bar. Medals Is a new currency that you only get via the PvP Tower Tournaments and later on for various activities and quests. With the medals you can buy Victory Expansions to expand your city, or use them to buy special offers in our future item shop and other special things in the game. New Provinces for High middle age and Renaissance added - Adds new provinces to conquer or negotiate with. - Adds 34 story quests and 50 normal quests for High middle age. - Adds 33 story quests and 56 normal quests for Renaissance. Other new features and improvements added - Campaign Map: It is now possible to attack players directly from the PvP Tower. - Campaign Map: While scouting you see the time it takes to get to the next province. - Campaign Map: Added a clearer button for "Instant scouting". - Campaign Map: You are now directly centered on your scout. - Campaign Map: Now loads a bit faster. - Campaign Map: Implemented tooltips for sector reward icons. - Campaign Map: New "Province conquered" screen. - Changed "Battle history" to "Social event history". - Support: Added link when you right click with your mouse in the game. Contact us there if you have problems. - Premium: Added "Gather All" that lets you pick everything up and at the same time start a new production in all of your production buildings by choosing the same time for all of them. - Premium: Added "Unstale" which will unstale all your productions that you might have forgotten or was to late to pick up. - Premium: Added "Boost all" which lets you boost all your residentials and production buildings with 100% all at the same time and for a 20% cheaper price. Quests - Rewrote the beginning of the game; changing of existing quests. - Added new normal quests for the early phases of the game. - Added success condition buy forge points, spend forge points. - Added goods as rewards. - Balancing of all Quests. General - Military Buildings and Good Buildings cost much more population. - The spead of happiness through the ages is more smooth. - The prices for military buildings are 10% higher. - All buildings have slight changes in coin and supply costs. - Changed the progression curve for population, this means most cities will have drastically reduced population. - All goods from the tech-tree and negotiation have been increased drastically because of trade. - We increased the happiness of decorations across the board. Some decorations also changed position in the tech tree and/or relative effectiveness. - All premium decorations had their Diamonds price changed, mostly for the cheaper. - Military units had some values changed, especially movement (which is lowered across the battlefield). - Buildings now take longer to build from a certain point in the game. Residentials with new production times - Town house is now 8h. - Estate house is now 1h. - Apartment house is now 8h. Smaller balancing - Fruitfarm is less expensive and less productive - School is less expensive - Gallows are more expensive - Inn costs more coins and less supplies - Shoemaker is more expensive and more productive - Church gives less happiness - Library is much better - Scouting errors: Scouts went the wrong way resulting in an error/ scouting was not possible with the exact money amount. This is now fixed. -The Selling confirmation for disconnected premium buildings once again works as intended. -The quest "exceptions" was fixed. -The frontend tooltip displayed +0 for current good production. This is now resolved. -The happiness bonus is now calculated correctly. -The "back to overview" button no longer locks province. -The Return to city button in the province map was shown until the map was loaded. This is no longer the case. -"Polished" cultural buildings provided happiness even when they were not connected to a road. -Double clicking no longer crashes the game. -The "construction progress" is now shown after page reload. -Taking revenge is no longer possible without troops. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires Team Category:Changelog